


A Chance In Hell

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Other, humor ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1. Starscream gets his chance at Decepticon leaderships</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, and I do not profit financially from the writing of this story. It's an idea that came to me a long time and one I still find amusing today. Please enjoy!

"Heaven doesn't want me and Hell's afraid I'll take over."  
\- a keychain I once had

Starscream rubbed his hands together as he took one final glance at the datapad. If everything worked out for him, by this time tomorrow, he'd be the new leader of the Decepticons.

'Now to get everything in motion,' he chuckled gleefully. He erased the datapad, having committed the plans to memory. Then Starscream left his quarters. Time for the fun to begin.

* * *

Megatron let out a groan then started to push himself up. Somehow he had landed on his face in his fight with Starscream. The Seeker once more was trying to usurp him from power.

'Damn him,' Megatron thought. 'How many times do we have to do this? This is bordering on ridiculous!'

As he pushed himself up, Megatron paused. A frown passed over his features. Something wasn't right. It didn't feel like he was at Decepticon HQ, and he could smell it. Glancing around only confirmed his suspicions. He'd been surrounded by what the humans called fire and brimstone.

"Welcome, Megatron," a deep voice boomed. "It's about time you got here. I've been expecting you."

"Who are you?" he demanded, rising to his feet and scowling. Already he didn't like this new person.

"I am your new master," came the chortle. Megatron raised an optic ridge at that. New master? He didn't think so . . .

* * *

Starscream let out a groan and shook his head. Primus, his head hurt!

'Who knew that Blitzwing could hit quite like that?' he mused, stumbling to his feet. As he looked around, his optics widened. Fire and brimstone were all around him.

"Welcome, Starscream," a familiar voice purred. "It's about time you got here. We've been expecting you."

"Me-megatron?" he squeaked out.

"None other."

"What are you doing here?" he inquired. He could hear the former Decepticon leader but he couldn't see him.

"I'm the new ruler of this place. Have been for many centuries(1). Welcome to the first day of the rest of your afterlife."

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - Time flows differently in Hell than on Earth.


End file.
